


Haru Shadow Corruption~

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Haru runs into her shadow in Mementos~. Her Shadow's way hotter than her and pounds her ass full of confidence~She also grows a cock because of this~. Hee ho.





	Haru Shadow Corruption~

"W-Who are you?" the curly haired beauty thief pants. Her mask all sorts of on, the rumbling sounds of trains could be heard as the yellow eyed devil stood before her, and her alone!  
"I'm you, stupid." the shadow hoists her palms upwards to cup at her sweater clad tits. Heaving those wonderfully fat watermelons upwards, "But better." the others tongue swirls along her lips eagerly, flaunting her body shamelessly.  
"Y-You're not me! My... Meons... Aren't that big!" Haru was correct, the shadows udders were fantastically stacked. Ridiculously full. Stretching out her soft pink sweater like there was no tomorrow.   
"That's why you're a cheap imitation of me~." the Shadow continued to grin, "You'll never compared to me~ You're such a weak willed bitch. Doing anything to keep daddy happy. You're pathetic." the real Haru gnawed on her lip, her figure trembling from the humiliating onslaught. "Tsk, what a pain in the ass."   
"Sh.. Shut up!" Haru gasped, they'd never had anything like this happen before! "You're not me! I don't have a shadow!" the beast before her moaned with bliss at that. Her heaving tits ripped free from her shirt! Leaving the thing discarded in tatters around her. SNAP~ A jet black lace latched itself onto Shadow Haru's gut, shaping its way up her body to barely cup the underside of her breasts.  
Haru stared on in horror as the naked girl slowly shifted before her eyes. Every inch of her body exuded raw, sexual dominance. Haru felt weak before the other, as her tits were cupped by a skimpy black corset. Her ass lifted off the ground by some gaudy pink heels. Thwap~ Yet more lace snapped around the doppelganger's curves. Swallowing her thighs up, before a thick pink trim sprouted around the tip.  
The other girl steps towards her, her yellow eyes grinning delightedly down at Haru beneath her newly totted mask. Her bare tits heave with every breath, Haru trembles, and stares. "I'm the Shadow, the true self~." her corset shimmers slightly, growing a long regal train behind her. The very same design as Milady~ Only it was cut open at the front. To reveal that glorious, twitching Shadow meat~. Haru gulped.  
"Bend." S. Haru commands, she spoke with such authority. Haru felt compelled to give her what she wanted. Her own tits weighed her down, forcing her to lean forwards. Bending against the filthy subway wall. Milady curled her fingers into those grape coloured short, and ripped it from her!  
"Hiee!" Haru squeaks, this wwas too much! Her belt couldn't hide her fat pantied ass, and her legs wouldn't listen to her orders to flee! So she stood there, bending before a slutty charicature of herself, her pussylips tremble, and she swallows, hard.

"HARDER!" Haru howls, her body thrust forwards with every pump, "Break my ass!" the fluffy haired girl screams as her Shadow dominates her from behind! The others curel laughs just make her blush harder, but she can't deny the pleasure of that massive cock in her ass!   
"Things are going to be different from now on~." S. Haru moans, STRIKING Haru's bent over rear. As thick rolls of assblubber quake behind her, she can feel that backside grow wider, softer. Just like her tits~. They were stretching out her corset as she grew to look more and more like her twin!  
"Y-Yes!" Haru nods her head in agreement! "N-No more taking orders!" she gulped, clawing her thick asscheeks apart for that mighty shadow cock.   
Pop~!  
Her corset couldn't take it anymore. Pale rolls of her ample cleavage spiling through, her tits still swallowed whole by her lacy black bra. She grunts in pleasure as she grew hotter, and hotter, and she knew it! The feral ass fucking driving her wild with delight! Her eyes rolled in their sockets, that massive shadow cock gapes out her backside!

Splrrrrt~.  
Without warning, the monster bottomed into her ass. Holding itself there as it unloaded straight into Haru's backdoor. Her teary eyes trembled, her cuntlips clamped and came! Squirting her girlish wetness along the ground beneath her.   
Splrt~ Splrt~.  
The load that shot deep into her backside was jet black, utterly inhuman. And yet it felt so good! Her thighs shook, holding her asscheeks apart for that godly cock. The corruption surged straight into her core and her cuntlips trembled with need. Her dripping wet cuntlips began to melt apart. jet black cum bubblin rom her anus, dribbling down her asscrack and coating her cuntlips and her thighs.  
"Nhnn.. More.." Haru whines, glancing over her shoulder to find her shadow had vanished completely. Is this what it means to accept your shadow? She pushes her hips down, a searing rush of pleasure and pain hits her! Sweat glistens from her forehead as the beauty thief underwent her awakening. "Ghrkkk.." she bites at her lip, unable to stop drool from escaping her lips.  
Her hand releases her fat ass and instead grabs at her cuntlips, spreading them apart, she thrusts forwards hard, an immensely pleasurable pressure building up inside of her. It felt so good! She swings her hips again, moaning aloud with each time! Again and again she dry fucks the invisible bitch beneath her before her mind whites out with pleasure. "Hieee~!" she screams, her eyes held tight shut! She was missing out on such a beautiful show~.  
Her cuntlips part as her massive, veined monster springs free! Squirting its jet black load all over the Mementos wall she'd just been slamfucked against! Her fingers coil around the base of her massive cock and she jerks it wildly. It felt so good! Slick form head to toe with her pussies cuntslime! Spraying rope after rope of thick, corruptive jizzm eerywhere! Before finally, finally falling limp~.  
She slips her black thong back up, her dick almost flopping free from it. Tugging her corset back up, her high heels click along the floor. The newer, improved, and far more assertive Haru grins and strides back towards the restroom. She was sure Makoto was waiting there for her. And she had such an exciting development to share with her!


End file.
